nswtrainsfandomcom-20200215-history
NSW TrainLink
NSW TrainLink is an Australian train operator. It is owned by the Government of New South Wales as a subsidiary of Transport for New South Wales. It operates some rail services within Sydney as well as all New South Wales passenger rail services outside of metropolitan Sydney and interstate to Victoria, Queensland and the Australian Capital Territory. Annual Report 30 June 2012 RailCorpAbout the Reform NSW Trains History In May 2012 the Minister for Transport announced a restructure of RailCorp."RailCorp job cuts first of many: unions" Sydney Morning Herald 15 May 2012"Ruthless RailCorp reforms planned as middle management axed" Daily Telegraph 15 May 2012Corporate Plan 2012/13 RailCorp700 jobs to go as RailCorp gets the axe Daily Telegraph 16 November 2012 NSW TrainLink commenced operations on 1 July 2013 taking over all of CountryLink's services and CityRail's intercity services from Sydney to Newcastle, Lithgow, Goulburn and Kiama as well as services from Newcastle to Dungog and Scone, and from Kiama to Bomaderry. NSW TrainLink also took responsibility from RailCorp for granting access to and maintaining the Main Northern line from Berowra to Newcastle, the Main Western line from Emu Plains to Bowenfels and the South Coast line from Waterfall to Bomaderry. RailCorp remaining function is primarily as custodian of railway real estate, infrastructure and trains.Frequently Asked Questions RailCorp June 2013 Network NSW TrainLink operates passenger services throughout New South Wales and interstate to Brisbane, Canberra and Melbourne. North Coast The North Coast region covers the North Coast, Northern Rivers and South-East Queensland regions. Accordingly the Government of Queensland makes a contribution to the provision of these services. North Coast region services appear on the network map in red. Services run along the Main North and North Coast lines from Sydney Central station to Roma Street station in Brisbane.CountryLink North Coast timetable CountryLink 11 October 2009 Principal stations served by XPT trains are: *Taree *Kempsey *Coffs Harbour *Grafton *Casino *Brisbane Cities and towns served by NSW TrainLink coaches connecting off North Coast services include: Tea Gardens, Forster, Port Macquarie, Yamba, Moree, Alstonville, Lismore, Ballina, Byron Bay, Murwillumbah, Tweed Heads and Surfers Paradise. North Western The North Western region covers the state's Hunter, Northern Tablelands and North West regions. North Western region services appear on the network map in orange. Services run along the Main North line from Sydney Central station to Werris Creek where the service divides for Armidale and Moree.CountryLink North Western timetable CountryLink 11 October 2009 Principal stations served by Xplorer trains are: *Singleton *Scone *Tamworth *Armidale *Gunnedah *Narrabri *Moree Cities and towns served by NSW TrainLink coaches connecting off North Western services include: Wee Waa, Inverell, Grafton, Glen Innes and Tenterfield. Western The Western region covers the Central Tablelands and Western regions. Western region services appear on the network map in yellow. Services run along the Main Western line from Sydney Central station to Dubbo and the Broken Hill line to Broken Hill.CountryLink Western timetable CountryLink 23 October 2011 Principal stations served by XPT trains are: *Bathurst *Orange *Dubbo Principal stations served by Xplorer trains are: *Bathurst *Orange *Parkes *Broken Hill Cities and towns served by NSW TrainLink coaches connecting off Southern services include: Oberon, Mudgee, Baradine, Cowra, Grenfell, Forbes, Parkes, Condobolin, Lightning Ridge Brewarrina, Bourke, Warren and Broken Hill. Southern The Southern region covers the state's Illawarra, South Coast, Snowy Mountains, South West Slopes, Southern Tablelands, Riverina and Sunraysia regions plus the Australian Capital Territory and parts of Victoria. Accordingly the Government of Victoria (though not the ACT Government) makes a contribution to the provision of these services. Southern region services appear on the network map in green. Services run along the Main South from Sydney Central station to Albury before continuing on the North East line to Southern Cross Station in Melbourne, with the line to Canberra branching off south of Goulburn and the line to Griffith at Junee.CountryLink Southern timetable CountryLink 11 October 2009 Principal stations served by XPT trains are: *Goulburn *Cootamundra *Wagga Wagga *Albury *Wangaratta *Melbourne Principal stations served by Xplorer trains are: *Goulburn *Queanbeyan *Canberra *Cootamundra *Griffith Cities and towns served by NSW TrainLink coaches connecting off Southern services include: Wollongong, Bombala, Eden, Tumbarumba, Bathurst, Dubbo, Condobolin, Griffith, Mildura and Echuca. Lines Sydney Trains operates nine suburban lines, plus a late night NightRide bus service across metropolitan Sydney that is contracted out to private bus companies. Rolling stock The NSW TrainLink fleet consists of the following: Road coaches The Public Transport Commission first introduced coaches in September 1975 when introduced to replace all train services out of Dubbo. Coaches replaced many branch line rail services over the next few years and by 1987 the State Rail Authority had 36 coaches operating throughout the state."State Rail Coach Services - The Vehicles" Australian Bus Panorama 9/3 October 1993 CountryLink adopted the model used by V/Line in Victoria and contracted out the provision of these services to private operators, with services transferring to the successful bidders between November 1989 and June 1990."Coach Services of the New South Wales State Rail Authority" Australian Bus Panorama 9/2 September 1993 CityRail also operated buses on services where the railway lines had closed. The full list of coach operators providing services as at July 2013 are: References Category:NSW TrainLink Category:NSW Trains Category:Rail operators